


The Family none of them had

by L_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, kinda short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_V/pseuds/L_V
Summary: Sirius Black and Severus Snape saved Draco from committing suicide and decided that none of them can help the boy they both want to save alone. So they agree in doing it together.Starts shortly after the battle, also I’m still not that good in writing story’s in English, you’ve been warned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Maybe Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this FanFiction. I hope you like it an pardon any grammatical Or spelling mistakes. I’m doing my best but don’t have a beta so it’s a bit tricky because it’s still hard for me to write storys in English.

~~~Draco ~~~~~~~~

  
After seeing both of his parents killed in front of his eyes shortly after the battle ended, Draco just didn’t seem to find the motivation that kept him from what he was planing all that time.   
So he climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower. He hoped he would reach the top before the Autors got to find him.   
there was no doubt that he would be thrown into the depths of Askaban for the rest of his life so that’s one point on the long list of reasons why it’s best to just kill himself. And there is nobody to disappoint and shame anymore now that all the people that mattered to him are dead.   
He loaded too much weight and guild onto his shoulders that it’s impossible for him to carry for the rest of his life. Sooner or later it would crush him and there was no better timing than now, after his parents death, to just end it.   
So he stood on the railing of the astronomy tower, climbed over it and for the last time he appreciated the view of the tower where he almost killed Dumbledore. He could see the aftermath of the battle from here. All of it was possible just because of him and his selfish wish to keep himself and his parents safe. But it was useless. Because now they were dead and he’ll soon follow.   
A silent tear slipped down his cheek. Soon accompanied by more and more wet pearls, making his eyes burn and his vision blurry.   
Not long after the tears the sobs came, shaking his whole body.   
A few deep breaths after and he was ready.   
His hands let go of the rail and if it wasn’t for the strong arm around his stomach he would have fallen.   
As he noticed someone was holding him back he tried to break free from them. He bit and hit and kicked the person behind him between cries and sobs.   
“Let me go! Fuck! Let me got!”, he screamed and it seems that he attracted the attention of another person while being pulled back onto the safe side of the railing.   
“Draco....?”, an almost soft voice behind them spoke but neither of them really reacted. It was Snape... his godfather... he survived.   
The man that still had a tight grip on his stomach slowly slid down onto the ground, pulling him down with him in the process and held him tight onto his chest, whispering soothing nothings into his ears. The voice wasn’t familiar. But the person seemed to know him because he called him by his surname.   
Slowly Draco relaxed into the lap of the stranger and while still crying and broken he now had a little bit of support and a strong chest to lean on.   
In front of him Snape soon appeared, a bit overwhelmed with all the feelings he was exposed to. Snape never was one for big feelings. But it’s okay. He’s there and that’s all that matters.   
Unfortunately Snape couldn’t ignore the person that held Draco forever and a harsh sneer appeared on his features.   
“Sirius Black....”, he hissed.   
but Draco didn’t get to hear the rest of this confrontation because he was so fucking exhausted and relaxed in the warm but tight grip of the stranger that his brain just shut down and his eyes closed. 


	2. Chapter 1 - confrontation

The boy laid on his couch at Grimmauld Place, sleeping and tugged in carefully. 

Sirius watched him for a while before looking at Snape which had looked extremely uncomfortable since he stepped foot in the gloomy house and Sirius was just as uncomfortable but at least he looked a bit more relaxed. 

“I could have taken Draco with me. I don’t really think someone like you that only spreads misery would be able to handle a situation like this.”, Snape sneered friendly as can be when talking to his former schoolmate and bully. But he saved his Godson nonetheless so he wasn’t as aggressive as in their last encounter. 

“And you think someone with the emotions of a stone and a death eater mark on their wrist would be more suitable than me? Well... even if you would have at least some knowledge about emotions and the interaction with other people it wouldn’t last long before the Aurors would drag you to Azkaban and lock you away forever, probably taking the boy with them. Nobody would suspect him here.”, Sirius replied and once again took in the sleeping form of the broken boy. 

“Also... he’s part of my family and I don’t have much family left as well so I could try to get along with him. He doesn’t seem like he’s lived under great conditions so maybe I could bring him some joy.” 

Severus just let out a humorless laugh. 

“Joy... as if you would feel anything other than despise for people like us.”, Severus hissed sour and tensed, remembering all the horrible things the four of them had done to him. How they made his whole school life hell when he thought he could finally get some peace and for someone finally being nice to him after his family showed him no love at all. If they showed him any emotion at all it was the opposite. 

And on top of that they stole his only friend, Lilly. 

“You lot were always nothing but a nuisance, made trouble and spread nothing but misery for others. You always were selfish bastards and I won‘t allow my godson to suffer as I did!“, Severus continued and tried to keep his Volume down so he wouldn’t wake Draco up. 

“Oh who are you kidding?! Don’t you think Harry told me about everything you‘ve done to your students at Hogwarts?! You bullied and frightened small children! Last year you let Deatheaters rule the school and tortured students! What the fuck is wrong with you Snape?! Are you such an hypocrite?!“, Sirius snapped and almost shouted but was interrupted by a small groan coming from the still sleeping boy. 

The two men became absolutely silent and waited if Draco would wake up or not. 

Both of them gave a small sigh of relief when Draco just turned around and kept on sleeping. 

“Keep your voice down you selfish prat! I’m not going to leave my godson in your care. I’m going to stay with him.”, Severus insisted and sat down on the armchair beside Draco. 

“Well you’re not going to stay in my house.”

Slowly Draco opened his eyes and looked at the two men that suddenly became really quiet, eyes drawn to him. 

“Wo are you...?”, Draco asked Sirius with a shaking voice and quickly sat up. 

“Don’t worry. I’m Sirius Black, we’re related. You probably saw me on a lot of newspapers while in school.”, Sirius said with a grin and shook the boys hand. Draco did remember but the man before him wasn’t recognizable. He looked clean, well fed and had a nice haircut with his hair barely touching his shoulders... if they weren’t related he would even say the man before him looked... kind of good. Black hair, kind eyes, almost his type. 

The look on Severus face pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“What’s up? What is going to happen now?”, Draco asked, getting nervous, 


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Draco woke up and the events of the last day... well the events of the last years, really, catchend up to him the only thing he felt was this weird numb pain in this heart that threatens to tear him apart.  
Completely overwhelmed with the situation he instead of thinking about all the horrible things that happens and the future looked at the two people in front of him.  
Draco could practically taste the hate and the tension in the room.  
It was the second time he woke up on that old dusty couch. After their little introduction they didn‘t really talk much.  
Apparently the adults in the room were as overwhelmed with the new situation as he was.  
„Draco... you‘re awake... do you want something to eat?“, his godfather asked, clearly avoiding the elephant in the room. The two men neither mentioned his suicide attempt nor his parents death.  
He wondered how he could feel so empty and numb and at the same time as feeling so hurt and like someone is squeezing his lungs and heart.  
Slowly Draco shook his head and sat up.  
„What do you think mate? Do you want to live with me for a while? With... us...“, his hot distant relative asked and for a few minutes Draco just stared at him. How can he suggest something like this?  
„No... I don‘t think that‘s a good idea... It‘s not going to work anyway. I- you know... I let death eaters into Hogwarts. It was me that let them in... the Aurors are going to find me Anyway...“  
Draco was scared but he knew that nobody would like him if they knew what he did. So Draco just couldn‘t look in Black‘s eyes. He didn’t want to see the hate, disgust and disappointment on this new found relatives eyes. He could see his attractive face twist into horror before his inner eye.  
As he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up in question. He didn‘t expect such a gentle gesture and as he saw Sirius‘s face he was even more shocked. A knowing smile tugging at pale broad lips.  
„I know Draco. They can‘t find you here, the wards are really strong and nobody would suspect you here.“, Sirius explained.  
„You should try to rest a bit more. The last few days were really horri-„  
He was interrupted by the Horribly loud squeaking of the front door.  
Both men immediately pulled out their wands and pointed them to the door.  
That‘s the moment when Draco realized he didn‘t have his wand. Panicking he suchen for it but it was nowhere in sight.  
Heavy footsteps coming closer and closer made him even more panicked.  
He curled in on himself to protect himself as tired green eyes and bloody and dirty black hair came into few.  
„Harry...“, Sirius breathed and pulled the boy into a bonecrushing hug.  
That‘s when Harry saw Draco and his eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. It‘s still hard to write a while story in English but I hope I can write longer chapters in the future. 
> 
> I actually have no idea where I‘ll go with this and I don’t have a plan but we‘ll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
